Surprise
by Clayton Overstreet
Summary: A new Kigo fic to balance out the horror of "So the drama"


I don't own these characters or profit from them.

Surprise By, Clayton Overstreet

Kim dived to the side as one of Shego's blasts came within inches of her. In fact it burnt the end off of her hair. "Oh that is so unfair!" "Deal with it princess!" Shego yelled and swept Kim's feet out from under her. Rolling to the side Kim looked up and said, "You're not getting away with those plans Shego." "Kimmy, it's the blueprint to a cookie making machine. Drakan just wants it so he can make Chocolate Smelters or whatever they're called." "Really? That's his big plan?" She leapt up, her fist grazing Shego's chin as she tried to dodge. "I have to say, he's done better." Shego stumbled back and glared at her. "Just let me take the cookie maker plans and go." "Sorry Shego no can do. Pathetic or not, it's stealing and I've got to stop you." She took a stance and winked. "You wouldn't want it any other way." "True," Shego admitted. "Now Ron!" Kim called.  
Suddenly Ron came up behind Shego and grabbed the plans out of her hand. "I've got it KP"  
"Oh no you..." Shego started. She was interrupted when Rufus bit her on the ankle. "Ow! Get it off!" She kicked and Rufus went flying across the room. Kim jumped and caught him. "Fine, keep it. Drakan will just have to build his own." She flicked her wrist and some smoke pellets hit the ground around them. "Hold it right there!" Kim shouted and jumped into the cloud of smoke. She came out the other side empty handed and when the smoke cleared Shego was nowhere to be seen. "Darn, she got away again." "Hey KP, cheer up. We got the plans back and if we play our cards right we can probably get a bunch of free cookies." "It's just... I mean, yeah. You're right Ron." She smiled and handed Rufus over to him. "Come on, we'd better get back home."

Ron glanced at his watch for the thirteenth time and then looked at Rufus. "Where do you think she is?" The naked mole rat shrugged. "Well we can't go eat until she gets here. It's just not the same without"  
"Sorry I'm late," Kim said from behind him. Ron turned and saw her peeling off one of Wade's jetpack backpacks. "I was on my way back from training in Tibet when I got a call about a whaling ship in the Mediterranean"  
"It's no big KP. I just miss when we were dating. Back then you were always around." "Ron, we tried it after the prom, it didn't work out." Kim rolled her eyes and added, "Besides, that week there was nothing going on." "Yeah, I know. I heard later that everyone but Drakan was invited to the villain retreat." He turned and began walking into Buena Nacho. "No kidding. He was sulking so badly during his next plan Shego had to pull him out before the base blew. Usually he's the first one to the escape pods." Ron ordered the food while Kim found a seat. When he handed her some nachos he asked, "So when do I get to come see this new martial arts training temple of yours"  
"I... I don't know Ron. To get there you have to be able to pass all these tests and make your way up the mountain just to get in. And it's supposed to all be totally top secret." "Oh, come on KP! You know I've got the mystic monkey mojo working for me. I've even been practicing, check it out." He began flailing his arms around and hooting. Kim sighed and held up a napkin just as Ron hit the edge of his plate and his naco splattered him in the face. She set it down and saw Rufus climb up and use a piece of shell to scrape up some cheese. "See?" "Ron, it took Monkey Fist about twenty years to get as good as he is." "That's why I need the training Kim. Come on, you know it'd help out if I could do some serious moves." "Forget it Ron. You'll have to find your own ancient temple to train with." She scooped up a chip and took a bite. "I know we're best friends, but we can't do everything together"  
Ron sat down and frowned at his empty plate. "We used to." "Oh come on. You know we each have our own things. Like when you hang with Felix or go to watch wrestling." "Yeah, but I always tell you what I'm up to"  
"Ron, there are just some things a girl has to do on her own okay?" She reached into her pocket and pulled out some money. "Here, go get another naco." Ron took it and went to the counter. The cashier was already waiting for him and they exchanged money instantly. Turning around Ron saw Kim quickly stuff her communicator into her pocket. Back at the table he asked her, "Was that Wade?" "No, it was just a call I had to take. Uh, do you mind if I cut out real quick? You can have the rest of my nachos." She stood up and swung her pack over her shoulder. "KP, wait. Where are you going? And who else but Wade can call you on your communicator?" "Love to chat Ron, but I've got to fly." With that she pressed a button on her shoulder. A helmet popped out along with wings from the backpack. In a flash she was airborne and shortly thereafter a rapidly vanishing dot on the horizon.  
Coughing Ron stared after her and said, "Rufus, Kim is my best friend and it would be wrong for us to invade her privacy." The mole rat nodded. "On the other hand we do have the day to kill and I'd really want to know what she's up to." Rufus looked up and then gave him thumbs up. Ron turned on his own communicator and Wade appeared on screen. "Hey Ron, what's up"  
"Wade, do you know where Kim is"  
"She's not with you?" He asked. Ron shook his head. "Nope. She got a call on her communicator and just took off." "A call on her communicator? She gave someone else How could she?" He and Ron shared a quick look. "New boyfriend?" "That's my guess." Ron smiled innocently, "Of course you wouldn't want to help me track her down and see what she's up to." Wade grinned and said, "You're right." Tapping something on his computer he added, "And I certainly wouldn't tell you that she's on her way to Venice Italy"  
Ron smiled and said, "And you certainly couldn't arrange for a ride..."

A gondolier set down Ron on the street. The man said something in Italian and Ron just smiled and told him to have a nice night. The man shrugged and pushed away from the dock. Picking up his communicator Rom began to follow the tracking signal. Ten minutes later he was outside a bistro. Peeking around the corner he saw Kim sitting at a table in a full dress and eating some lasagna. Next to her was a half-eaten plate of food and a pulled back chair. Kim's new guy must have gone to the bathroom. Rufus stuck his head out of Ron's pocket and squeaked excitedly at the sight of the food and Ron had to grab him to stop him from running out to take it. "Come on Rufus, don't do that. We're just here to get a look at Kim's new guy." Suddenly Rufus stopped struggling and let out a startled squeak before turning and diving into Ron's pocket again. Confused Ron looked up and his jaw neatly hit the floor. Coming back to the table was Shego, dressed in a tight black dress with a green ribbon sewn through it. Even more surprising, when Kim saw her she just smiled and waited while the villainous mercenary sat down next to her. "Okay... obviously they're meeting here because something is making them team up again. Like when that guy was stealing all the superpowers from Shego's family." It made sense. And it wasn't exactly the first time. Sneaking around behind them Ron moved as quietly as possible, keeping one hand on his pants so he didn't trip this time. When he got close enough he started to be able to hear what they were saying. "I can't believe you're making me pay for this," Kim said around a bite of food. "Don't talk with your mouth full," Shego said. "And anyway you know the rules. If I get caught I buy dinner and if I get away you have to"  
Kim swallowed and said, "Well yeah, but that's for real villainy. Cookie makers hardly rate dinner in Italy." "Tough cookies princess. Besides, last time you made me pay for roasted boa constrictor in South America. Talk about all time yuck!" "Well it hardly seems fair. I mean, you make me do this and I still have to pay you to sabotage Drakan's serious projects." Ron blinked and stared in shock. Kim was paying Shego to turn on Drakan?  
"Hey, I'm a mercenary remember? Anyway, that's only if it looks like he's actually going to win," Shego said. "Usually I give trying to beat you my best shot." "And I still win," Kim pointed out. Shego frowned. "Just for that, I'm ordering the most expensive desert they have." Ron sat down and leaned against the planter. So that was it. Kim was paying Shego as a precaution incase Drakan won. It made sense. After all, Drakan was always escaping from prison. Once he'd done it with a tuning fork and a napkin. And since he never actually killed anyone it wasn't like he could be executed. "Oh yeah? Well maybe I won't pay for it!" Kim snapped. Shego stood up and leaned across the table. "Then maybe I'll just have to make you!" Kim stood up and leaned in Shego's face. "And how are you going to do that?" Shego's hands began to glow. "How do you think, Princess?" Ron stood up and was just about to jump in when something happened that stopped him cold. Shego darted forward and suddenly planted a kiss on Kim's lips. Instead of pulling back Kim reached up and put her hands on Shego's arms, pulling her closer and deepening it. Ron stared for a moment and then fainted. He sat up quickly and his eyes widened in sock. The waiter asked something and he said, "I'm fine! Really!" He stood up and dashed into an alleyway. Leaning against the wall he tried t catch his breathe and organize his thoughts.  
Something beeped at his waist and Ron automatically picked it up. Wade appeared on the screen and asked, "So Ron, what is going on? Did you see Kim's new boyfriend?" "Wade, it was..." he started. Butt then he stopped. "It was nothing. She was just eating dinner"  
"Really? Well, I guess that was a waste of time. I'll talk to you later." The screen went blank and Ron looked around the corner. There wasn't a sign of Kim or Shego.  
Rufus stuck his head out of Ron's pocket and then reached out and patted his hand with a paw. Ron looked down and tried to speak, but nothing came out. Still in shock he headed back to the dock to wait for whatever ride Wade arranged.

A week later Ron sat at Buena Nacho with Rufus and absently played with a napkin. At first he'd tried to write the whole thing off. He had probably tripped and hit his head when he tried to sneak up on Kim and what he'd seen was just another example of teenage hormones and a belly full of nacos. Then he had followed Kim again and she'd met up with Shego. And again. They went dancing in Paris, to a carnival in Monte Carlo, and breakfast in New York. And they were obviously dates. Nobody could have mistaken them for anything else.  
But at the same time there was a call from Wade about one of Drakan's schemes and Kim had immediately flown out to stop them. She and Shego had fought, not pulling any punches. They'd won and the police had hauled off the two villains. "I just don't get it Rufus"  
"Get what Ron?" He stared at the hairless rodent for a moment, and then realized the voice had come from behind him. Turning he saw Kim standing there. "Uh, hi KP." "Ron, are you alright?" She asked and sat down across from him. "You've been really out of it lately. More than usual"  
"Uh... what makes you say that?" He said, stalling. She shrugged. "Come on Ron, we've been best friends since we were kids. Come on, what's wrong"  
Ron thought about it, and then decided he just wasn't smart enough to keep this a secret. "Well Kim... suppose you were curious about something I was doing and decided to follow me to find out what it was?" "Ron, I would never..." She stopped. "Oh no. You didn't." Ron held up his hands. "Of course I didn't follow you and Shego." He stopped and quickly stood up. "Look at the time. Well, I have to"  
"Sit!" Kim snapped. Ron sat down and looked up at her. "You followed me"  
"Well, maybe once. Or twice." She glared at him. "Okay three times. But that's all, I swear!" Kim looked away. "Ron I... I don't know what to say." "Hey KP, don't worry about it." He paused and then he said, "But... I'd really like to know what the deal is." "I'm dating Shego," she said flatly. "Yeah, but how? I mean, the whole lesbian thing aside, she's your big archenemy. And you're still kicking her booty every chance you get." Kim sighed and leaned back in her seat. "It just happened okay. I'll tell you how it happened, but you aren't going to like it." Ron waited for her to continue. "Okay, it stared when I went to that temple to start training..."

Kim stood at the base of the mountain, staring up at the top where the silhouette of a building could just barely be seen at the top. With a sigh she checked in with Wade. "Are you sure I have to climb all the way up there?" "Sorry Kim, but those are the rules. The first time you enter the temple you have to climb up the mountain. You're just lucky the rules were written before they had planes and jetpacks. People used to have to just live up there or climb it every day"  
"Thanks anyway Wade. I'll talk to you later." With that she turned back to the mountain and groaned. "Well, I'd better get started"  
Two hours later she was almost a quarter of the way up the mountain. She'd taken a twisting path up nearly vertical rock and over sharp rocks. Suddenly she felt her hand slip as some of the rock gave way under her hand. With a gasp she automatically reached for her lipstick-lasso and flicked her wrist in time to hook a large boulder. Pushing back from the cliff with her feet she swung around and up the rock face until she landed on a small overhang. Taking a slow breath she retracted the lasso and leaned back. The rock face behind her felt oddly soft and warm, almost like leather. Looking over her shoulder she saw that there was another person pressed against her back, currently hauling in a grappling hook. But she couldn't see their face because her hair and theirs was in the way. "Uh, hello. You're here to learn martial arts from the temple too?" "Yeah. I had to take the weekend off work for this..." Suddenly the voice stopped and Kim felt her eyes widen in shock. "Kimmy"  
"Shego?" Simultaneously they leapt apart and turned, each landing at the edge of the overhang and facing the other in a martial arts stance. Kim noticed something odd. "Your hands aren't glowing"  
Shego shrugged and tensed for a leap. "Hey, this is a mystical temple. Even superman has problems with magic." Kim ducked just as Shego jumped and felt the air as the green-skinned mercenary flew overhead and then dived forward to the other side as Shego rebounded and punched the place where Kim had been a moment before. When Shego looked up she got a boot to the chest that flipped her backwards over the cliff.  
Waiting for an attack, Kim was surprised when several seconds went by and there was no sign of Shego. Cautiously she moved to the edge of the cliff and looked down. Shego was hanging by her fingertips from a crack in the rock face. "In retrospect, fighting on a cliff face probably isn't the safest thing in the world," Kim said. "Probably why they built the temple at the top," Shego agreed. "And since when do you use words like 'retrospect"  
"Hey, my mom's a brain surgeon and my dad's a rocket scientist." Kim waited a few more seconds before saying. "I don't suppose you'd like me to help you up?" "If you can avoid being too smug about it," Shego said. "Otherwise just let me drop." Kim reached down and took Shego's hand, pulling her back up. "Smug? Me?" She grinned as Shego glared up at her. "Anyway, I'm not actually here on anything illegal so how about you leave me alone and I leave you alone and we just see who gets to the top." "I don't know Shego. The way I heard it from Motor Ed, you take it pretty easy at Drakan's. Are you sure you're up for it?" Shego smirked and looked up at the mountain. "I still work harder than you do Princess." "Ha! You can't even pick out a decent club banana jacket without my help." Kim suddenly made a run across the ledge and hopped up to snag a handhold. "Maybe you're just a little too old for this." Growling, Shego followed at a faster pace. "I'll show you 'old' little girl"  
Racing up the mountain now, neither of them feeling it as they bounced from place to place. At least, at first. But as time moved on and they made it into the higher atmosphere, both of them began to slow down, until finally they were almost to the top. Landing together at the base of a huge staircase leading up to the now clearly visible temple, they both flopped down and reached for their canteens. "Well, let's take a break before we take this on," Kim said and took a swig of water. Shego nodded. "Good idea." She tried to drink out of her canteen, but it was empty. With a sigh she tossed it aside and looked up again. "Who designed these places? I mean, you and I have been to dozens of these things and they all have these staircases"  
Kim shrugged and said, "It's this ancient family of architects. I had to get their magical digging equipment back from Monkey Fist once." She passed over her canteen. "Here, take this." Shego took it and then tried to hand it back. "No way. I had my own water." "Don't be stubborn," Kim said. "I just don't want you to claim you lost because you didn't have enough water." "Yeah, and if I still lose you can say that I had no excuse." Shego took the rest of the water in one gulp. "Fine, but I don't want you saying I won because you helped me." They stood up and stared up the stairs. Kim glanced a Shego. Shego nodded at Kim. They both tensed for a run. And then at the exact same moment... they both collapsed face first onto the steps.

At sunset the master of the temple, a standard wizened old man, sat cross-legged on his cushion in the main hallway next to a boiling pot of soup. Suddenly his eyes snapped open and a second later the temple doors opened. Kim and Shego stumbled in, leaning on each other for support. The master smiled at them and motioned to two other cushions in front of him. "Welcome to the temple of Shiri-ho-tom"  
Kim's eyes narrowed as she worked it out. "Doesn't that mean 'inner peace through violence'?" The little man smiled and nodded, holding up two bowls of hot soup. "Yes, it does. Are you hungry"  
Both girls stumbled forward and collapsed onto the pillows, reaching greedily for the bowls. "Thanks." "Do not mention it. When you are rested we will begin training tomorrow. I must say you girls have the fastest time of ever getting up this mountain. Most people pace themselves." Swallowing some soup, Shego said, "Well, most people who come up here probably don't have a job to get back to on Monday"  
"And I have school," Kim added. "Plus I have to stop super villains from taking over the world." The master raised an eyebrow. "Is that so? Then perhaps you do not have time for my training." "Hey, it's no big," Kim said. "Besides, I didn't climb all the way up this hunk of rock for nothing," Shego added. He smiled at them. "Very well, we will work out something. Perhaps if the two of you train together you will be able to learn faster"  
"Together? Us?" Both girls looked at each other. He looked at them puzzled. "Are you two not friends?" "More like mortal enemies," Kim said. Shego nodded. "Yeah, I'm a hired mercenary for her big arch-foe and she keeps thwarting our plans." The master smiled. "Ah, even better. Enemies often push each other far better than friends could"  
"And you don't have a problem teaching someone evil how to fight?" Kim asked. The man smiled and shook his head. "None at all. Once you achieve true oneness with the universe you learn that extremes are useless and the middle ground is always best." "Doesn't that give you two enemies?" Shego asked. He laughed and said, "Why? Are you afraid?" "No! Bri8ng them all on"  
Kim sipped her soup and thought about what he said. "I don't know. I'm not really the evil type." "It is all relative. What if you were to defeat a villain who, once he took over the world would actually make it a better place"  
"What, like Drakan? He's a certified psycho!" "She has a point," Shego admitted. He nodded. "I believe you. But have you ever fought beside a supposed hero who turned out to be evil"  
"A couple of times," Kim admitted. "But to them, you are the bad guy and they are the heroes." Shego set her empty bowl down. "Actually, I know what I'm doing is wrong. I just don't care as long as I get paid." "Yet you think it would be a bad idea if you and your employer took over the world?" "Probably," she said. "But I don't care as along as I get paid"  
"Then there is an obvious answer." He turned to Kim. "Could you not pay her to be on your side"  
"Are you kidding? I can't afford that!" Kim said. "Drakan robs whole banks just to pay her off." He looked back at Shego who smirked. "And you enjoy your job as well." "I've done the hero thing. It didn't fit"  
"Well, as a villain, would it go against your morals to betray this Drakan person only in the event that he might actually succeed in exchange for a small amount of money and a martial arts training partner?" Blinking in surprise Shego looked at Kim and then at the ancient master. Slowly a grin spread across her face. "I could work with that. If Kimmy can pony up the dough"  
"I don't know..." "Oh come on, your parents make millions of dollars a day. Can't they pony up... let's say a thousand a month for anti-world domination insurance?" "Maybe..." Kim said uncertainly. Actually her parents would probably go for it easily. "I'm just surprised you would do it for so little." "Good practice partners are pretty expensive too," Shego said evasively. "And you'll be able to learn my moves," Kim said catching on.  
"As you will learn hers," the master said. "So, do you have a deal?" "Deal," they both said and shook hands.  
Shego grinned and clenched her hand on Kim's hard. "But don't think that I'll go easy on you in our fights." Kim squeezed back and said, "Same here." "Very good," the master said. "Now we shall retire for the night and tomorrow training will begin." He paused. "Girls. Please let go of each other's hand. Girls. Let go! I said let go!"

The next day Kim and Shego squared off, each dressed in a standard martial arts robes, one pink and the other green. They watched carefully as the master demonstrated several basic moved which immediately pulverized a large boulder. They were both impressed. "It takes many years of practice to do that. But I suspect that the moves themselves will not take you more than a year to learn. Now, I want the two of you to face off and show me what you know already." Ten minutes later he had to physically step between them to stop them from fighting. "Allow me to reevaluate you. It can take you either six months or six years to learn." "What?" Shego said. "Six years? It took me less than a month to get my black belt in Karate!" "Then the two of you will have to put aside your differences. As you fought you kept slipping back to your old styles and lost focus on what I showed you." "Sorry," Kim said. "Force of habit." "What she said," Shego put in. The master shook his head. "Each of you will simply have to be taught separately. It will severely slow down your training, but I see no other option. As I said, it could take you years." The rest of the day was spent with each of them working with practice dummies under the master's strict guidance. Over and over they repeated the same moves in different ways, trying to act as if they were facing real opponents. But as it went on they were increasingly aware that it was useless. Without a live opponent they couldn't work on any if the instinctive moves that were required for real life situations. At sunset the master went into the temple and the two of them prepared to leave. They had been told to return in three days and to practice what they had learned. Before taking off Kim looked over at Shego and said, "I don't know how to put this... but he's right again. We really need to learn to work together on this." "How do we do that?" Shego asked. "I don't know, but I'm not doing this for the next six years"  
"Fine, we'll discuss it. That email on your website still good?" Kim nodded and Shego activated her pack. "Then I'll write after we check our schedules and we'll find a good time to talk." With that she jumped backwards off the mountain and zoomed off into the air.

Two days later Kim walked into the world's largest mall in Canada. She was dressed in a large trench coat and sunglasses, her hat pulled down low over her head. "Smooth outfit Kimmy," Shego's voice said behind her. "Are you trying to get arrested for shoplifting?" Kim turned and looked. Shego was dressed in a green t-shirt and black jeans. "Lose the coat and glasses"  
Blushing Kim peeled it off and stood in her usual blue jeans and green tank top. "Sorry, but I've never met with a villain in public before." "No problem. I told Drakan it was that time of the month. He and his people won't be anywhere near me. I do this three or four times a month." "And he falls for that?" Kim said. "Maybe I don't need to pay you after all." "You got the money"  
"Right here," Kim said and reached into her purse. Suddenly her face scrunched up and she pulled her hand out covered in green goop. "Those tweebs!" "Little brothers?" Shego asked.  
Kim rolled her eyes. "Twins." "I remember." She pulled a handkerchief out of her pocket and handed it over. "I have twin brothers too. And two older brothers"  
Kim wiped her hand clean and said, "Thanks." She dumped the can of goop out of her purse into a trashcan and pulled out an envelope. "One thousand dollars"  
Shego pocketed it without bothering to count it. "Cool. But if we don't work out what we're doing at the temple the price goes up. Remember, you're getting a discount only if I get a training partner." "Well you started it with that jab at my stomach"  
"I was trying to win. And what was with that kick at my waist?" "Sorry, I keep fighting little brothers and you have to knock them over before they listen." "I know how that works. And my brothers has super powers." "Ha! Try putting up with two geniuses. They even have their own language. Plus they build missiles." Shego winced. "Exactly. Last week they totally ruined my new Club Banana clothes and used my bra for a parachute for one of their robots." Walking from store to store the two girls continued discussing various subjects from annoying brothers to boys they did like, or geeks that tried to ask them out. "What, Junior tried to ask you out too"  
"I know he's rich, but I've heard him sing," Shego said. "No amount of money is worth that."

Ron nodded, "Okay, I see how you guys could become friends. And I get why you didn't tell me. We've established that I can't keep secrets that well. But how did you end up dating her?" Kim bit her lip. "That happened almost a month later. You see Shego and I had decided to bet each other meals on who whether she got away or not."

Kim and Shego finished their latest training regimen and went to their packs to get their clothes, toweling off the sweat as they went. "So where have you and Drakan been? I haven't heard from you guys in weeks." Shego sighed and rolled her eyes. "It's the annual villain mixer. Everyone gets together and brags about the genius plans they came up with that year." "Oh, I know about that. The good guys do the same thing, but we all tell about the evil plans we've thwarted." "Don't rub it in," Shego growled. Kim laughed. "Oh come on. You wanted DN Amy to turn everyone in the world into koalas?" "Okay, first off, no. And secondly... koalas? Cats I could understand, but who wants to have the looks and reflexes of what amounts to a lazier version of the opossum"  
"Psychotic megalomaniacs. Besides you work for a guy who has twice tried to use a weapon that could suck the whole world into an endless void." "Yeah, but it's not like it was my idea. I just work for the nutcase. Your scientist spends all his time in his room designing weapons shaped like girl's accessories." "Point," Kim said. "So if you aren't interested in bragging then why do you go?" "Drakan pays me double so he doesn't end up standing alone in a corner when everyone is listening to Dementor. I mean sometimes they'll pay a decent fast song that I and the henchmen can dance to, but mostly it's all old fart and child geniuses so it's non-stop slow songs." "So? Aren't any of them henchmen good looking under those face concealing masks and one-size fits all uniforms"  
She shrugged. "How could I tell? Anyway, it's not like anyone remembers how to dance to that stuff." "You don't know how to dance?" "I do! Just not that classical ballroom garbage." Shego turned away and said, "Besides, it's not like you know how to dance to it." "Yes I do. Even Ron can do it and I'm on the dance committee." Shego sighed and held up her hand. "You're on every committee. Dance," she began counting off on her fingers. "Parade, pep squad, cheerleading... you're probably in the chess club too." "They won't let me quit until someone else wins." "Role playing Club"  
"Twelfth level mage. I used to have braces and freckles and my cousin invited me." She caught Shego's look and shrugged. "Read my card. I make them myself." She handed over one of her business cards.  
Shego took it. "Kim Possible: She can do anything." Suddenly Shego ran her finger over the surface. "Is this thing embossed? Seven colors..." "And in brail," Kim said. Shego groaned and threw it over her shoulder. "Fine, you win. Do you think you can show me some moves on the understanding that if anybody I know ever finds out about this I'll rip out your lungs?" "Sure," Kim said. "No big. It's not that different from martial arts really. You take your stance, you follow your partner's moves, and you just try to keep with the beat." She started to reach out, but pulled back. "Are you sure..." "Don't be such a baby," Shego snapped. "Just get it over with. I am not spending another dance sitting next to the Zitenator." "Zitenator?" Kim asked. "He's a standard computer geek. His dad's a South American Dictator. I think last year he helped design a new type of Spam. He's not exactly in the big leagues." She tossed her towel aside and stood there. "Well"  
Kim did the same and moved forward. "Okay, I'll lead. Your partner puts one hand on your hip and you put yours on their shoulders. Or you can each put one hand in the other like this." Kim showed her what she was talking about.  
"Got it," Shego said.  
"You're working with super villains so if I were you I'd keep an eye on their hands on your waist"  
Shego grinned and pressed her thumbs strategically into Kim's shoulders. Kim's hands instantly opened and she winced in pain. "Not a problem." "Ow! Hey, do you want to learn this or not?" "Sorry," Shego said and released the pressure points. Kim shook her arms a moment and then they took up their positions again. "Okay, there are all kinds of dances, but you can get those off of the Internet. The trick with slow dances is that you aren't trying to bounce again. You kind of glide across the floor. Just move where I move and it'll be easy." Kim began humming a simple waltz and started swaying from side to side. Feeling incredibly embarrassed Shego moved with her. After a moment she began to get the hang of it and Kim took the speed up. Soon they were moving in concentric circles. With a twist Kim moved Shego to the side making her spin around and managed to catch her hand to stop her before pulling her back again. Both of them laughed as Kim dipped Shego back, almost touching her to the ground. "Okay Kimmy, you can let me up now," Shego said. Kim realized what she was doing and immediately brought Shego back up to a standing position. "Sorry, guess I got carried away"  
"Forget about it. It was kind of fun, in an old fogy kind of way." Shego reached for her things and added, "You were right, it wasn't much different from martial arts." "Well, have fun. By the way, where do you guys hold it?" "In an old prison on..." She stopped. "Hey, none of that." Kim laughed and said, "You can't blame a girl for trying."

When they met up for lunch a few days later at a café in Istanbul (not Constantinople) Kim asked, "So how was the party"  
Shego chuckled under her breath. "It turns out that the reason they played the slow songs is because only the husband/wife teams and a few of the richer criminal masterminds like the Seniors can dance. When they started playing songs I couldn't even find a dance partner except Junior, who sucks, and his dad who smells like expensive denture adhesive. Half an hour of that and I told Drakan he was on his own." She looked up at the ceiling and said, "The worst part was I spent forever memorizing those dances and I didn't even get the chance to use any of it. Talk about a waste of time"  
"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll get the chance..." Kim studied Shego's face. "You're really disappointed." "I hate to admit it, but it was kind of fun," Shego said. Kim stood up and grabbed Shego's hand. "Come on." "Hey, wait. What are you doing?" "Just come on." Kim ran through the streets, ducking down alleys and dodging pedestrians. When she finally stopped she motioned towards a large black door. Shego looked at her suspiciously. "Oh, open it already." Cracking the door Shego was hit by the sound of a violin and a piano. "What is this"  
"It's a dance club. Come on, I know the owner. I can get us a great table." Stepping inside Kim led the way into a darkened hallway. It came out into a larger room lit by candles and full of people in dresses and tuxedos at small tables with glasses of wine and red tablecloths.  
A large man in sunglasses stepped into their path and said something in the local language. Kim said, "Sorry, I don't understand." "Dress clothes only." "Well guess that's that..." Shego began. "Not the drama," Kim said. "Tell Enrique Kim Possible is here." The bouncer looked doubtful, but called it in on a small cell phone. Moments later a small man in a purple suit appeared. "Miss Possible, it's so good to see you! Jean Claude, please step aside," he said excitedly.  
"Sorry we're not dressed up, but I was in the area and thought I'd show... my friend here around." "But of course! Any friend of Kim Possible is a friend of mine. After all, you saved me from that stampede of camels." "It was no big. They were just thirsty and it was only a thirty story bungee jump from one of Wade's extending berets." She glanced at Shego who was staring in shock, her mouth open. Kim reached over and closed it. Then they followed as Enrique took them to a table up front. "Anything you need is on the house." With that he left them. Shego looked around, obviously impressed. "Usually places like this make Drakan pay in advance." "That's what happens when you try to kill the waiter for messing up your order." "So what are we doing here miss Perfect? Were you just trying to show off?" "You wanted to dance, so we're going to dance." "Here? Now?" Shego said. Kim nodded. "The next set is just about to start. Or is the big bad super villain scared to dance in front of all of these people?" Shego's eyes narrowed. "Bring it on Princess." "You'll drop way before I do." "Ha! You probably have to get back home in an hour." "It's Easter vacation. I've got all week. Besides, we're like nine hours ahead of America." When the lights dimmed and everyone began moving to the dance floor Kim grabbed Shego's arm. "Wait, I almost forgot. Wade got me these." She held up two bracelets.  
"Jewelry?" "They're holographic generators." Kim slipped one on her wrist and then put one on Shego. With a press of a button they were suddenly dressed in dark blue ball gowns. "Not bad Kimmy, but blue really isn't my color." "Just push the button here and it'll change." Shego did as instructed and the color changed to green. "Hm, this isn't right. Hold on." Kim pushed a button on hers and suddenly she was in a formal tuxedo. "There, if we're going to dance we'd better look the part." "You always were a bit of a tomboy." "Shut up and dance." Kim was surprised when it turned out that Shego had gotten as good as she'd claimed. The musicians at the club changed styles and dances constantly and Shego was picking up on all of them without the slightest hesitation. Not to be outdone Kim kept right on dancing too, even as the music changed from slow to swing and then back to slow again. "I haven't had this much fun since that temple in the Amazon with all the traps." "I haven't done anything like this since Drakan tried to use me to test his laser defense grid," Shego agreed. "I could do this all night." "I'm afraid that won't be possible." Both of them turned and saw Enrique standing there. "Sorry girls, but it's time to close and the musicians need to call it a night." Kim looked up at the stage and saw the panting musicians glaring at them. A quick glance around the room proved that they were the only one's there. "Oops, sorry." "It is not a problem. Perhaps you two could come back again in a few days. We are having a dance contest"  
Kim looked at Shego who nodded. "Sure, we'll be there." Bidding the club owner goodbye they stepped out into the street. "Not too shabby hero"  
"Hey, don't give me the credit. You were great. Where did you pick up that back step and turn"  
"Online, like you said." She flipped her hair back and said, "I may have dropped out of school when I got my powers, but that doesn't mean I don't know how to study. And I wasn't even thinking about it really"  
"I know. After a while I forgot we were trying to outdo each other. I just wanted to keep dancing." "Too bad we didn't have any cute guys to do it with." She snorted. "As if any of them could have kept up with us"  
"Tell me about it. Ron's the only one who ever comes close and he and I didn't exactly do great as a couple." "Dating your best friend never works out," Shego said. "Well who am I supposed to date? I went out with the most popular guys in school and even lost my virginity to Josh Mankey."

Ron grabbed his chest. "Now that hurt. You and I never got that far and you didn't even tell me about that"  
"It wasn't that great," Kim said. "I was so disappointed that I totally dropped him the next day." "So that's why you got over him so quickly." "Do you want to hear this or not"  
"Sorry," he said. "Do continue"  
"As I was saying, we'd just finished dancing when..."

"So who else am I supposed to date? The only person I know who can keep up with me is you." A loud silence hung in the air at that. Kim and Shego looked at each other, both still in their holographic clothes. It occurred to Kim that Shego really pulled off the gown rather well. Shego thought the same thing about Kim and her tux. "Well would you look at the time?" Shego suddenly said. "I've got to go home and feed the piranhas." She reached up and pulled off the bracelet, the dress dissolving back into her other clothes. "Thanks for the loan." Kim turned hers off and reached for the bracelet, but when her fingers brushed against Shego's palm she pulled her hand back. "You keep it. Wade's probably got a new version in the works already." "Are you sure?" Shego asked.  
Kim stepped back. "Yeah, it's no big. I'll... I'll see you at practice." "See you latter Kimmy." They both turned away and dashed off.

Shego sat in Drakan's lair and idly played with the bracelet hanging from her wrist. In the background Drakan was going on about his latest invention.  
"...And we'll use the packing peanuts in all sorts of packages so that when they expand they will clog the world's shipping companies... Shego? Are you listening to me"  
"What? Oh yeah, packing peanuts. Right," she said absently. "Where did you get that hideous bracelet? It clashes with your outfit." 'The Internet," Shego said. "Look doc, I had it put into my contract the last time you fired me that I didn't actually have to listen to your rants as long as I'm in the room. So just get back to it so I can do my job and get it over with"  
"You could at least pretend to take an interest," he grumbled. "I do pay your check you know." Shego looked up at him and her hands started glowing. "Okay then... where was I"  
"Packing peanuts"  
"Right. We'll simply sell them legitimately. And this time not even Kim Possible will be able to foil us." He stopped and noticed her look at him at the mention of Kim's name. "Ah, I knew I'd get your attention!"

When Kim arrived at the temple out of breath Shego raised an eyebrow at her. "Sorry, Duff Killigan used one of those tennis serving machines on his exploding golf balls. I almost had it when Ron tripped and dropped his wallet into the gears." "Honestly, doesn't that man know any other sports?" Shego asked and waved her hand absently. When she realized Kim wasn't talking she asked, "What?" "I... I just noticed you were still wearing that bracelet." Nonchalantly Shego glanced at her wrist. "Yes, I suppose I am. I don't know, I thought it looked good and it is useful. I was able to slip in and out of a police station as a cop and then instantly switch into a bus driver." "Shego..." "Oh don't go on about it. I just needed a few files. I didn't even have to hurt anybody and I doubt they even noticed." "Anyway... yeah, it looks good on you." Both of them were completely silent from that moment on. As the master sat back and gave his orders they just did what he said without comment. Finally he stood up and walked towards them. "You have learned all I have to teach you. Now you must merely practice what you have learned"  
"No problem, I'll do it between my Judo and Tai chi," Kim said. Shego glanced at the master, "So we never have to come back here again?" "No, you are both free to go your separate ways." With that he left, reentering the temple. Kim and Shego stood there for a moment, not looking at each other's eyes. Finally Kim said, "That's a relief huh? It's so inconvenient heading out here all the time"  
"You said it," Shego said. After a brief pause, "But since we're here now, why don't we go now until we get tired. I'm up for a few rounds." Kim cheered up and said, "Yeah, it'll be great practice. Remember we still have that contest tomorrow." "Right," Shego said and they got into their stances. They traded blows and dodges for nearly an hour before it happened. Kim rolled under one of Shego's punches and brought her hands up to block just as Shego brought her leg down like an ax towards Kim's head. Kim reflexively reached up and grabbed Shego's calf, intending to flip her over. Instead, time seemed to freeze. Neither of them moved an inch, Kim still on her knees, Shego's leg firmly in her hands. After a minute Kim slowly looked up at Shego's face. Shego looked back, steady as a rock, and made no move to pull away. Unsure what she was actually doing, Kim cautiously squeezed her hands, just a little. Shego licked her lip and stood there, still on one leg. Then she nodded once. Almost in a trance Kim began moving her fingers along Shego's leg. Shego closed her eyes and her breathing deepened. But when Kim finally let go of her leg she let out a disappointed moan. Then her eyes snapped open and she looked at Kim again. "Okay, that was a little weird," Kim said. "But... not bad." "I enjoyed it," Shego admitted. "And I have to admit, I've been thinking about it since... well I guess since the first time you and I danced, but not seriously until the other day." "Yeah," Kim said rubbing her arms she bit her lip, trying to think. "You know, our deal is still on. I agreed to be your training partner. We never actually put a time limit on it." "And we do see each other a lot at work," Shego said. "Plus you still owe me a dinner from that last escape." "That hardly counts! I caught up to you two minutes later." "I still got away Princess," Shego snapped. "And that was the deal." "Fine, just pick the place and I'll see you there." "And I'll see you at the dance contest." Swift as a snake Shego's head snapped forward and she planted a small kiss on Kim's lips. "Goodbye." And then she took off, not even bothering to change out of her training outfit. Standing stunned Kim could only stare after her as she disappeared into the sky. Slowly she brought her hand up to her mouth. Her lips still tingled from the brief contact. Then she laughed and grabbed her pack, also flying off.

"So... does this mean Shego isn't' allowed to try and kill us any more?" Ron asked. "I wouldn't bet on it Ron," Kim said. "You know how she gets when we fight." "Definitely a girl with anger issues. Still, this does explain why she kept going on about her handcuffs the last time she was arrested." Kim blushed and said, "You stay out of that"  
"So it's true?" "Ron..." She looked him in the eyes. "You can't tell anybody about this"  
"Hey, even if I did who would believe me?" He patted her hand. "Your secret is safe with me KP. Though if it ever comes out can I put it up on your website? We could call it your 'Kigo' page." He grinned at her. "Say it with me Kim. 'Kigo"  
"You know if Shego ever found out you did that she would kill you." Ron gulped. "And remember, she would probably use something of Drakan's to do it." "Got you KP, lips are sealed." He sat there and fidgeted. Kim sighed. "Okay, question and answer time. Go ahead." "Okay, first off, what was the kiss like?" Kim grinned and sat back. It was going to be a long day. Still, she had to admit, it was nice to tell someone.

"Shego! Where is the latest surveillance photo of Kim Possible?" "I don't know! Leave me alone," she said irritably as she framed the stolen photograph. "Blast it all! Number 219, you're to blame for this?" "Me sir?" One of the henchmen said. "But I didn't..." There was a brief electrical sound. "Yeaaaa!"

The End

Author's note:

Well, my newest Kigo fic is up. I just had to do this. After all, who in their right mind bough that ending to "So the Drama"? Yuck. Anyway for all the Kigo fan's, here you go. Remember, my email is still Feel free to drop me a line. 


End file.
